Mroczna tajemnica Clouda
by smoczekkoczek
Summary: Dlaczego Cloud zachowuje się tak dziwnie? Co się stanie, gdy Tifa odkryje jego sekret?


Cloud zawsze był dość tajemniczy, nawet wobec niej, a przecież byli przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Pokonali razem Sephirotha, jego trzy małe klony, znajdowali się w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Jednak mimo to, Cloud wciąż był bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Przez jakiś czas Tifa była pewna, że ich relacje wejdą wreszcie na wyższy poziom, spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu, rozmawiali więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Co prawda większość takich sytuacji związana była z poszukiwaniem Vincenta, który zaginął pół roku temu po walce z Omegą.

Miała więc pełne prawo oczekiwać, że teraz ona i Cloud będą nareszcie czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Jednak widać nigdy nie ma jej być dane usidlenie chłopca Chocobo. Od kilku dni zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie, no dobra, zawsze zachowywał się dziwnie, ale odkąd wrócił z ostatniej dostawy do Cosmo Canyon, osiągnął jakiś nowy szczyt. Prawie nie odpowiadał na pytania dziewczyny, gdy wracał do domu ledwo rzucał jakieś „Dzień dobry" i z wypiekami na twarzy, tajemniczym uśmiechem i błędnym wzrokiem biegł zamknąć się w pokoju. Na klucz! Cloud nigdy przecież nie bawił się w takie rzeczy, Tifa nawet nie wiedziała, że klucz do jego pokoju gdzieś jeszcze w ogóle jest.

Nie próbowała nawet ukrywać jak bardzo jej przykro z powodu nagłej zmiany przyjaciela, ale nie wiedziała co zrobić. Cid, Barret, Red, a nawet Yuffie, wszyscy oni bagatelizowali te dziwactwa.

-Tifa, dziewczyno, wiesz jaki on jest, po prostu potrzebuje przestrzeni dla siebie, niedługo mu przejdzie, nie ma co się przejmować. –Barret zaśmiał się gardłowo w słuchawkę telefonu.

Ale jak ona miała się nie przejmować? To nie było normalne, nawet jak na Clouda. Chciałaby dowiedzieć się co on takiego robi przez cały dzień zamknięty w pokoju i dlaczego tak uważnie zamyka go za każdym razem jak wymyka się (wymyka, schodzi po schodach na palcach i stara się nie oddychać, byle go nie usłyszała). Korciło ją żeby zajrzeć do tej jego tak strzeżonej fortecy. Naprawdę korciło, ale karciła się za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła koło tych drzwi i nachodziła ja nieodparta chęć by choć zajrzeć przez dziurkę od klucza. Nie mogła tego zrobić, przecież mu ufała, a on jej, no przynajmniej do tej pory jej ufał. Skoro jest coś czego nie chciał jej pokazać, to nie wolno jej było wsadzać w to nosa.

Tak minęło kilka tygodni, strasznych tygodni w czasie, których Tifa chyba dorobiła się kilku siwych włosów. Nawet Denzel z Marlene zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak, ale na wszelkie próby kontaktu Cloud nie reagował. Zbywał ich machnięciem ręki, jakimś nieistotnym gestem czy półuśmiechem. Jego wzrok był jakby nieobecny, często przychodziły do niego jakieś podejrzane paczki, a on sam znosił do domu pakunki, które skrzętnie ukrywał pod koszulką.

W końcu miała dość, naprawdę, była już bliska po prostu wparowania z kopa do środka i wyciagnięcia go na światło dzienne za fraki. Próbowała nawet zaglądać przez okno, ale to nic nie dało, było szczelnie zasłonięte jakimś ciemnym materiałem. Był tak tajemniczy jakby próbował co najmniej wskrzesić na swoim dywanie Sephirotha żeby zrobić z niego swojego niewolnika.

Okazja żeby wreszcie dowiedzieć się co tak naprawdę tak zaaferowało blondyna pojawiła się pod koniec roku. Tifa wykończona już zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie, bliska załamania nerwowego, znów usłyszała, że Cloud się wymyka. Niby nic nowego, więc nawet się tym nie przejęła. Po chwili usłyszała jednak głos swojego telefonu, zostawiła go na szafce przy łóżku więc chcąc, nie chcąc wspięła się po schodach. I wtedy zobaczyła coś co ją zmroziło, drzwi do pokoju Strife'a były otwarte, właściwie uchylone, jakby niedokładnie je zamknął przed zakluczeniem. Teraz kusiły i zdawały się mówić:

-Choć Lockhart, zobacz co on tam tak chowa, zobacz jakie tajemnice ma przed Tobą, przecież tak Ci zawsze ufał, a teraz ma jakieś mroczne sekrety.

Wahała się, nie chciała go szpiegować, nawet jeśli od dwóch miesięcy nie mogła przez niego spać. W końcu jednak postanowiła, że dla jej dobra, jego dobra i dobra wszystkich, musi się dowiedzieć co jest grane. Może potrzebował pomocy, nie darowałby sobie gdyby w porę nie zareagowała, zwłaszcza, że właśnie trafiła się idealna okazja. Chowając więc poczucie winy do kieszeni ostrożnie pchnęła za klamkę.

Nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać, naprawdę, ciężko jej było sobie wyobrazić co też tak bardzo go wciągnęło, może spodziewała się narkotyków? Albo poćwiartowanych zwłok? Ale to co zobaczyła. Nie była w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Pokój był różowy, pal licho, że był różowy, pal licho, że na podłodze leżał dywanik w kwiatki, żyrandol skrzył się diamencikami, a łóżko nakrywała narzuta z fioletowym, wyszytym napisem: Princess Cloud. Pal licho ten dziwny wystrój, który zmroziłby krew w żyłach nawet największej małoletniej fance lalek. To co jeszcze bardziej przeraziło Tifę to były, setki peruk poukładanych starannie na półkach, wszystkie długie, ułożone w staranne fryzury. No i wieszak ciągnący się przez długości całej ściany. A na nim: sukienki, suknie, spódniczki, bluzeczki, sweterki, wszystkie w jaskrawych kolorach i z mnóstwem falbanek. Pod nimi poukładane w rządku stały buty, Tifa, nawet jako dziewczyna nigdy nie widziała takiej ilości butów na raz. Na biurku stały kosmetyki, perfumy i mnóstwo dodatków, wstążek, błyskotek. Stała tak i ogarniała wzrokiem widok przed sobą, jej mózg nie mógł zrozumieć co właśnie widzi. Szok i niedowierzenie sprawiły, że z początku nie zauważyła jeszcze jednej dziwnej rzeczy, w rogu pokoju, na statywie stała kamera, która skierowana była na wielki, bladoróżowy fotel z koroną na zagłówku. Naprawdę, jakim cudem Cloud przytachał tu ten fotel tak, że nawet tego nie zauważyła?

-O co tu chodzi? –wyszeptała mając nadzieję, że może jedna z tych dziwnych rzeczy raczy jej odpowiedzieć.

Nie wie ile czasu stała tam taka oniemiała, co miała niby zrobić, zaczekać? I co niby powie Cloudowi? Jak ma się go o to zapytać, a może nawet nie chciała znać jego motywów, czuła autentyczne obrzydzenie w tym momencie. Nie dane jej było jednak zbytnio się zastanawiać. Usłyszała cichy trzask drzwi wejściowych, wrócił. Pewna, że wciąż nie jest gotowa na konfrontację, ukryła się w szafie, zamknęła się w niej dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym blondyn wszedł do pokoju. Nie widziała nic, było ciemno, jej ramiona ocierały się o kolejne porcje falbanek, a wkoło rozchodził się mdły zapach stanowczo zbyt słodkich perfum. Czuła, że serce bije jej jak oszalałe, co ma teraz zrobić? Co będzie jeśli on ją tu znajdzie?

Usłyszała jakiś rumor. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi i spojrzała przez niewielką szparę. Miała widok akurat na kąt z kamerą. Gdzieś bardziej z boku, na granicy jej pola widzenia, Cloud właśnie wciągał na siebie błękitną sukienkę sięgającą przed kolanko, starannie wypełnił biustonosz jakąś watą i oglądając się w wielkim lustrze poprawiał końcowy efekt. Potem zdjął z półki krwistoczerwoną perukę z misternie ułożonym koczkiem i z największym namaszczeniem nałożył ją na głowę. Potem zasiadł za biurkiem i zaczął nakładać makijaż. Tifa czułą, że zaraz straci przytomność, autentycznie brakowało jej powietrza, a żołądek podchodził jej do gardła, głowy manekinów zdawały się na nią patrzeć (nawet mimo braku twarzy) i śmiać się z niej:

-Patrz, patrz na swojego ukochanego Clouda, porzucił Cie właśnie dla tego, dla sukienek, kosmetyków. Patrz na mężczyznę, którego tak podziwiałaś, bohatera, zobacz jak się stoczył. Czy to rajstopy co właśnie zakłada? Nie? Ach to przecież bielutkie pończoszki. Zobacz jak profesjonalnie pomalował sobie oczy, ćwiczył od dwóch miesięcy żeby uzyskać taki efekt, nakłada tusz lepiej niż ty, może następnym razem poprosisz go o pomoc, chętnie Ci doradzi jakie odcienie pasują do twojej cery.

Potrząsnęła głową, wystarczy, że on zwariował, ona nie może tracić zmysłów. Ale jak tu ich nie tracić, skoro właśnie włączył kamerę, usiadł na oparciu zakładając nogę na nogę i cieniutkim głosikiem zapiszczał:

-Witajcie moi kochani, tu wasza Pochmurna Księżniczka, Nawet nie wiecie jak się za wami stęskniłam, sto buziaczków dla moich ukochanych widzów.

Wydął usta i skierował je do kamery machając dłonią owiniętą w białą rękawiczkę.

-COOOOOOOOOO? Co on wyrabia? –Tifa prawie wyszła z siebie, gdyby nie to, że jeden z wieszaków boleśnie wbijał jej się w łopatkę byłaby pewna, że to sen. To nie mogła być prawda, po prostu nie. A już na pewno Cloud nie był normalny, przygrzało go słońce albo uderzył się w głowę, innego wyjścia nie było. Nie mogło być…

-Dziś znów pokażę wam taniec, to nowy taniec, który wymyśliłam błąkając się po bezkresnych łąkach. Popatrzcie na mnie.

Zaczął się wyginać i wykręcać we wszystkich strony, podskakiwał i obracał się pokazując w tym momencie białe majtki. Śmiał się przy tym histerycznie i wciąż robił „dziubek".

Tego było już za wiele, nie mogła dalej patrzeć na to żałosne przedstawienie, wydała już wyrok: Cloud był chory psychicznie i trzeba mu pomóc jak najszybciej, póki nie jest za późno. Ale czy na pewno nie jest?

Kopnęła ze złością drzwi, które otworzyły się z hukiem. Impet przewrócił stojak, który głośno upadł na podłogę. Strife zamarł, oczy miał wytrzeszczone, a usta otwarte w niemym wyrazie zaskoczenia i strachu. Było się czego bać, widział przed sobą dziewczynę, która wręcz emanowała złością. Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takie w swoim krótkim życiu księżniczki nie widział. Burgundowe oczy strzelały w jego stronę piorunami, całe pomieszczenie pociemniało od aury wydobywającej się z jej ciała.

-A więc to tak zginę? –pomyślał i skulił się w geście obronnym.

Tifa ledwo się powstrzymywała żeby nie rozszarpać go na miejscu, jednocześnie walczyła z falami mdłości, które nawiedzały ją, gdy patrzyła na upadłego bohatera. TO nie był Cloud, TO nie był ten silny i męski facet, którego kochała. TO była jakaś marna kreatura, wciśnięta w obrzydliwą sukienkę, z przekrzywioną tandetną peruką i rozmazanym od łez makijażem. TO trzęsło się jak w febrze przed jej gniewem.

-Cloud Strife! Co się z Tobą stało? Jaka nieczysta siła Cię do tego zmusiła? –ryknęła z wściekłością zbliżając się coraz bardziej.

-To prawdziwy ja! Wreszcie odkryłem cel w moim życiu, po raz pierwszy jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, nie chcesz, żebym był szczęśliwy? Odkąd jestem księżniczką czuję się wspaniale. Wreszcie jestem wyzwolony, radosny, nie możesz mi tego odebrać. Dlatego nic nie mówiłem, ukrywałem się, wiedziałem, że nie zrozumiesz. –łzy coraz szybciej płynęły po jego policzkach.

Nie odezwała się, nie rozumiała, nie chciała rozumieć. Podeszła do niego pociągnęła za ramiona i postawiła na nogi, chybotał się na cienkich szpilkach, nogi trzęsły mu się jak galarety.

-Spójrz na siebie! To jest to czego chcesz? To NIE jest normalne!

-Ależ oczywiście, że jest! Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać! Żyję w wolnym kraju. Walczyłem, robiłem wszystko żeby uratować świat, teraz chcę być tym kim od lat się czuję. Kiedy pierwszy raz założyłem sukienkę poczułem się cudownie wtedy… BAM!

Tifa miała już dość jego cieniutkiego, piskliwego głosiku gadającego jakieś bzdury, doszła do wniosku, że już gorzej mu nie będzie więc po prostu przywaliła mu z pięści w twarz. Tak mocno, że aż usłyszała jak kilka kości jego twarzy skruszało.

Upadł jak długi na podłogę. I wtedy Tifa zobaczyła coś obrzydliwego, z jego ucha pod wpływem ciosu wyleciało COŚ, miało kształt gąsienicy, było dość grube i miało różowy kolor. Oszołomione wiło się na podłodze zapewnie nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. Dziewczyna nawet się nie zastanawiał co to, ale miała więcej niż pewność, że to właśnie to odpowiadało za zachowanie chłopaka. Niewiele myśląc zgniotła go butem. Teraz musiała tylko zająć się doprowadzeniem do porządku Clouda. Nim jednak zajęła się jego kośćmi musiała najpierw go przebrać i umyć. Nie mogła pozwolić żeby Denzel lub Marlene zobaczyli go w takim stanie. Zresztą chyba sam przeżyłby szok, gdyby obudził się wyglądając tak. Jedyne czego Tifa się obawiała to, to że może zabicie tego pasożyta nic nie dało i Cloud już na zawsze pozostanie Pochmurną Księżniczką. Wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl, ale wolała o tym nie myśleć, nie póki on się nie obudzi.

Następnego dnia rano.

-Co się stało? Dlaczego leżę na kanapie? Dlaczego moja szczęka tak boli? Hej! Dlaczego nie pamiętam nic z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy? Tifa…? Gdzie jesteś?

W tym samym czasie na tyłach baru:

-Tifa co jest w tych pudłach i dlaczego musimy to spalić? –Denzel położył kolejny karton tuż przy nogach dziewczyny, która układała wszystko w wielki stos.

-Nie zadawaj za dużo pytań, po prostu najważniejsze, żeby się tego pozbyć. I pamiętaj, cokolwiek się stanie nie daj do nich zajrzeć Cloudowi.

Ruszyła do środka, ale nim przeszła przez usłyszała za sobą zaskoczony okrzyk Denzela:

-Wow Tifa, dlaczego Cloud miał w swoim pokoju tyle sukienek?

Nie zdążyła go okrzyczeć za grzebanie, gdzie nie powinien. W progu ujrzała Strife'a, który rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia po tym co usłyszał przed chwilą. Teraz wpatrywał się w koronkowy materiał w dłoniach chłopca, a z jego twarzy powoli odpływały kolory.

-Nie słuchaj go, gada głupoty, właź do środka.

Tifa próbowała wepchnąć go z powrotem do budynku, bo jego mina sugerowała, że powoli do niego docierało co robił przez ostatnie dwa miesiące.

-Tifa! –głos Marlene rozległ się z wnętrza –Tifa! Dlaczego Cloud przemalował swój pokój na różowo?

-Przecież mówiłam Ci, że masz tam nie…

Nie dokończyła, usłyszała łomot i zorientowała się, że jej ukochany zemdlał, tuż po tym jak przypomniał sobie swoje ostatnie wyczyny…

Następnego dnia wieczorem.

-Było różowe, przypominało jakąś gąsienicę. Pierwszy raz widziałam coś takiego, jeśli chcesz się temu przyjrzeć to wciąż leży rozkwaszone na twoim dywanie.

Cloud podrapał się po głowie. Po ciężkim szoku, który przeżył, postawił sobie za punkt honoru dowiedzenie się dlaczego robił to co robił. Niewiele pamiętał z tego co się działo, miał wrażenie, że był za grubą szybą przez, którą obserwował swoje ciało, ale mimo wielkiego wysiłku nie był w stanie go kontrolować.

-Tak, chcę się temu przyjrzeć -odparł słabo i ruszył niepewnie na górę, usłyszał za sobą kroki Tify.

Szczęka nadal pulsowała miarowym bólem, a wszystkie mięśnie zdawały mu się zesztywniałe i ciężkie. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, znów był bliski omdlenia, wszędobylski róż stanowczo źle na niego zadziałał. Ostrożnie zbliżył się do mokrej plamy i przyjrzał się martwemu stworzeniu. Wtedy go olśniło.

-Tifa, wiem skąd to się wzięło! Ten cholerny chłopak -zacisnął dłoń i walnął ze złością w podłogę.

-Jaki chłopak, o czym ty mówisz? -Tifa uścisnęła jego ramię w uspokajającym geście.

-To było wtedy w Cosmo Canyon. Dostarczyłem przesyłkę i już zbierałem się do domu kiedy podszedł do mnie chłopiec. Miał na oko z jedenaście lat, brązowe włosy i takie przerażająco niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zapytał czy nie kupię kwiatów, bo jego matka potrzebuje pieniędzy na leki. Wydawał mi się dość podejrzany, ale zmiękło mi serce. Wziąłem jeden z bukietów, zapłaciłem i odszedłem nie przyglądając mu się zbyt uważnie. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że dzieciak odbiega w kierunku zakapturzonego mężczyzny, nie dostrzegłem jednak jego twarzy. Usłyszałem ciche mlaśnięcie ze strony kwiatów więc przyjrzałem się im dokładniej. Wśród kwiatów, na jednym z liści siedziało właśnie to -wskazał ręką na podłogę. -Nie zdążyłem się jednak przyjrzeć, usłyszałem jak ktoś woła mnie po imieniu, odwróciłem głowę i wtedy poczułem ból w uchu. Kolejne miesiące pamiętam jak przez mgłę.

-Sądzisz, że ktoś specjalne nasłał na Ciebie tego robala? Ale kto? I po co?

-Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Wątpię jednak żeby to był przypadek. Od początku wydawało mi się, że z tym chłopakiem jest coś nie tak -Cloud wstał i zaczął przechadzać się wkoło. -Zanieśmy to do Reeva, jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie ustalić co to za stworzenie, to na pewno on.

-Cloud... -Tifa wyszeptała cicho. -Przepraszam za to, że tak mocno Cię walnęłam, naprawdę nie wiedziałam co zrobić.

Zatrzymał się i posłał jej delikatny uśmiech.

-Nic nie szkodzi, dobrze zrobiłaś, żałuję tylko, że nie wpadłaś na to wcześniej.

Podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej policzku.

-Ktokolwiek Ci to zrobił zapłaci za to -powiedziała pewnie i objęła go mocno.


End file.
